This discovery relates to a new and distinct variety of geranium plant identified by the varietal name of `Imperial`, Breeder No. 4DG692 and Oglevee, Ltd. No. 64. The new variety was discovered in a selected breeding program at Oglevee, Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. The new variety is a selection from the crossing of a breeding variety, Oglevee, Ltd. No. 261 (unpatented), and the commercial variety `Baron`, U.S. Plant Pat. No 8,909. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at Connellsville, Pa. on Aug. 14, 1995. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive generations.
The new variety, when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using full light, 60.degree. F. night temperature, 68.degree. F. day temperature and grown in a soilless media with constant fertilizer at 150-200 ppm nitrogen and potassium, has a response time from a rooted cutting to a flowering plant in a 6 inch pot of fourteen weeks. Rooted cuttings potted Oct. 15, 1997 flowered Feb. 9, 1998.